Was it Worth it
by classy.faerie
Summary: Jack and Ennis are beaten up and left for dead. Its just my version of when Jack was killed in the original movie. I just wanted for Jack to die with his lover...: A one-shot


I absolutely love this movie and I just hated the fact that Jack died by himself so I wrote another version of the situation. In my story, it has both Ennis and Jack dying together. I really think it's sweet, but still sad at the same time. I think I am going to end this story with a line from one of my favorite songs. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Ennis and I were just passing by some old run down town, when the truck blew a tire.

"Shit!"

Ennis yelled in frustration and hit the car door.

"Calm down Ennis, it's just a flat. I'll have it fixed in a second."

Before he could protest to the idea, I climbed out and went to the back of the car. I opened the trunk and reached inside to pull the tire iron out.

"Well, look at what we got here boys."

The sounds of voices caused me to turn around to see who it was. The first thing I saw was a fist coming to towards my face.

"Jack!"

The sound of his voice seemed far away from me now. The man, who punched me, turned away and went towards Ennis. An arm latched onto mines and held my body in place. The name-less man stopped in front of Ennis and looked at both of us.

"So you guys must be the two queers I've heard so much about."

The man who held me tight let go and pushed my body forward, causing me to fall onto the ground. Ennis was pushed down right next to me so that we were lying right next to each other.

"I can't believe these two faggots have caused so much trouble in this small town."

I just kept my mouth shut and let the man keep yelling at the both of us. I just wish that Ennis thought the same way that I did.

"Now hold on! We haven't caused any trouble-"

His sentence was cut off with a harsh kick to the ribs. I felt my heart break a little as I heard him groan in pain. The man looked over at me and gave me an even harder kick to the chest. When his foot made contact, I bent forward and coughed up blood on Ennis' shirt. Pain quickly spread from my ribs to the rest of my body. I just shut my eyes and moved a little so I can lay my head on my lover's stomach. I heard a small hiss come out of his mouth when my head touched the same spot he just was kicked. I expected him to tell me to move, but to my surprise, he kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he said, "It's gonna be okay, Jack."

Ennis always looked on the bright side of things, so I smiled a little at the comment. The men walked away from us and went back to their truck. While their backs were turned, Ennis leaned down and buried his face in my hair. The gesture was so sweet that it makes me love him even more, as if that's even possible.

Two people ripping us away from each other immediately ruined the sweet moment between us. We were forced onto our feet in front of the man who kicked both of us.

"We got something in store for you fags."

We both looked at him and saw a rusty metal pipe clutched in his right hand. He put his other hand onto the base and held it like a baseball bat. Suddenly he swung and a sharp pain erupted on the side of my head. My entire body crumpled and soon fell to the ground as my legs gave out on me. I fell on my side, onto the cold ground underneath me. Something worse must have happened to Ennis because when he fell to the ground his entire face was covered in blood. I looked up at the men, saw the pipe coming down one more time, and hit my nose. I had to shut my eyes to keep from crying because I was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Let's get out of here."

The man dropped the pipe and took with his friends, leaving us on the ground.

"Ennis? You still there?"

I really couldn't see that well because some of the blood coming from my nose was getting into my eyes.

"…..yeah….."

"I don't feel so good."

I think I heard him chuckle at what I said, but I'm not so sure.

"Me either, Jack."

My tongue felt heavy in my mouth as I lost more and more blood. My vision started to fade on me and I shook my head in an effort to shake it away. I really didn't feel what pain came from doing that. I used my arms and gathered all of my strength to crawl over to where Ennis was laying. I reached out to grab his arm and held it close to me. I put my head on his shoulder and kept on talking as if nothing was wrong.

"Was it worth it, Ennis?"

"…"

"I mean was I worth it?"

"Jack, meeting you is the last thing I'll ever regret doing."

I could barely hear him, but I smiled anyway. My body was starting to feel light and soon I knew I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. With my last ounce of strength, I just held his arm tighter.

"Ennis Del Mar."

"Jack fuckin' Twist."

With my last breath I said, "I'll meet you Brokeback Mountain…"

My eyes shut slowly and I didn't hear him say, "You bet, cowboy.", and smile as he shut his.

_"You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first…"_

* * *

I know it's a little short, but hey I did say it was a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it and thought it fit the original story line. Review if you can and tell me what you think. The song that I used was Samson by Regina Spektor. It's a really sad song and I think it fits the story. I suggest that anyone listen to it while reading this or listen to Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. Oh yeah I don't own the movie or any of the characters, only the story line.

_(P.S. Are there any people that read my Everybody Hates Chris fanfic called 'I Knew'? If there are, I'm not quitting that story I just have serious writer's block and any ideas or suggestions that anyone has would be really helpful.)_

Anyway thanks and good bye! (: Read and Review!


End file.
